


funsies with the boys - right?

by shutup_whereisanthony (Kritty)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Courtney Miller is a queen, Damien Haas is a cinnamon roll, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shayne Topp is a national treasure, Snow, Triple Drabble, Winter, almost not at all but still kinda there, like very mild!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/shutup_whereisanthony
Summary: "Courtney blinked and a smile found its way onto her face. This was…okay. This she could do. She could hang out with her boys. The first pang of feeling as though she was not enough had vanished as soon as it had come and she typed a fast >>yeah, bring anime boy!! cool alright, funsies!!<<, sending a Minion gif after it."Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Courtney Miller & Damien Haas & Shayne Topp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finiaa/gifts).



> This short story in very short chapters is a present of sorts for Finiaa, who prompted me the following:  
> \- a story with Damien, Courtney, Shayne  
> \- christmas market  
> And a prompt word that will later be revealed. Love you, Finiaa!
> 
> It's been, like, a 100 years since I wrote anything close to Real People Fanfiction, and also my stories are normally not this lighthearted (maybe you can tell), but this pseud is for trying myself out, pushing myself out of my comfort zone and endulging in a fandom I only started to talk about to other people quite recently :3. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The events in this story never happened. The people described are obviously their own person. I don't mean any harm and don't earn any money - also, I don't think this would ever happen in real life...And I'm glad they will never read this.  
> English is not my first language.
> 
> This is set somewhere around that time of Shayne's breakup that was mentioned in this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YdkXDqt9MA  
> Lets ignore any timeline issues.

**I.**

Courtney looked down at her phone, the time glaring ut at her unchanged from a few seconds ago. Just as she put the phone away again, the 02:59PM turned into 03:00PM and she let her hands vanish in the pockets of her jeans again. The small layer of snow – _SNOW! She couldn’t believe it_ – under her boots crunshed.

She had been to early, but she was sure Shayne would turn up any time soon.

_Right…?_

They meeting up to visit the christmas market five blocks away together had been a pretty spontaneous idea of Courtney’s, and she had sprung it on Shayne without realizing that maybe he wasn’t quite up to it yet. The breakup hadn’t been that long ago and she wasn’t sure if he was still a bit down, needing his own time, reading and playing video games with Damien. They were on a business trip for a meeting in Europe but had more free time on their hands than originally anticipated, so...

She bit her lip and pulled his shoulders in. She was just about to walk around in a circle a bit, when her phone vibrated and her heart fluttered with a bit of anxiety.  
_She had been too forward, too fast, too close-_

Pulling out the phone she immediately went to her messages and saw with a dawning feeling of disappointed, that the message was indeed from Shayne.

>>Bringing Damien along, that alright? Sorry for the delay, omw!<<

Courtney blinked and a smile found its way onto her face. This was…okay. _This_ she could do. She could hang out with her boys. The first pang of feeling being _not enough_ had vanished as soon as it had come and she typed a fast >>yeah, bring anime boy!! cool alright, funsies!!<<, sending a Minion gif after it.

Happy and relieved she put the phone away again – and sure enough, almost only a few seconds later two shapes stepped around the corner on her right. Damien and Shayne arrived, and Courtney was suddenly very sure they had been in proximity all along, Shayne just checking in with her whether bringing Damien along was okay or not. 

Her grin grew wider. _So nice!_  
She chose to ignore the anxious flutter in her heart. She suddenly wasn’t sure that mingling with strangers on a christmas market was a good idea.

___  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next snippet :) Have fun and be safe.
> 
> Warning: Teensy tiny bit of reference to blood in this. This is one of the most easy going things I've ever written but yet I couldn't NOT put any tiny bit of something close to angstyness and hurt/comfort in it. I can't, y'all.

**II.**

After hugging each other and dishing out smiles, the three of them got moving, Shayne in the middle grinning at the other two. 

„Courtney, how’s your dog?“, Damien asked, hands deeply buried in the pockets of his jackets.  
„He’s alright.“, she answered vaguely, but not going into details.  
Damien nodded and threw her a smile, polite yet sympathetic. Courtney returned it, but then paused mid-step – Shayne had stopped walking, staring straight ahead where the christmas market was somewhere in the distance.  
She turned around, a few steps now between them.  
Damien stopped too, eyeing his best friend with with a frown.

„What’s up man? You okay?“  
Courtney sucked in her lower lip, when the blonde man didn’t answer.  
„Shayne? You okay?“, she said and made a hesitant step towards her co-worker.  
_Was this a bit? Were they doing a bit?_  
There were no cameras on them but Shayne wasn’t a stranger to acting weirdly, putting on a persona to try it out or just to prank people. But something felt off.

Suddenly, Shayne went to down in a squatting position, hunching over.  
„Have to tie my shoes.“, Shayne mumbled and Courtney's eyebrows went up. _What now?!_  
Damien chuckled.  
„Overdramatic bastard.“, the gamer said and turned around to Courtney, grinning at her.

She replied with a small smile but shook her head, a bit exasperated. She turned around, and she was just about to start walking again when a loud „HA!“,sounded through the silence that had settled itself over them. She winced, spun her head – 

\- and something cold and hard yet brittle hit her right in the face, sending a short _hurt_ through her nose and the taste of copper was on the tip of her tongue a second later. At the same moment a loud „OH SHIT!“ from Shayne and Damien lashed through the air.

___  
t.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here's the third and last chapter. Sorry that it took so long (I was busy processing the end of "Supernatural" and life in general) but here it is. As you can see, the plot is indeed minimal and I was just dabbling in this kind of fanfiction to see if I was comfortable with it. I guess I am, I like writing about them Smosh peeps. :)
> 
> The third prompt I was given was the word "snowball".
> 
> Sorry for the lack of suspense. Maybe it's still kinda fun to read, idk? :)
> 
> Warning: Teensy tiny bit of reference to blood again.
> 
> Be safe and have a lovely December time!

**III.**

„What the hell?!“, Courtney mumbled and put her hand away from her nose again, looking at it. There was a bit of blood on it, and her heart dropped. But when her other hand touched the now very cold nose, it didn’t hurt – and only when her tongue touched her upper lip she noticed the copper taste again.

_Busted lip, then._

„Shit, Court, are you ok?“, Damien said, and a soft „Oh man!“ came from Shayne.  
Instantly, she put her hand back on her lower face, smiling slightly underneath it.  
She shook her head, pulling a face as though she was in pain, making her eyes tear up a bit.  
Shayne made a step forward, but she held a hand up, showing him her pointing finger, a fake frown on her forehead. Her co-worker froze right away, expression worried.  
Dramatically Courtney turned around and sank down, crouching. _Let’s see._

„I need a second, okay?“, she mumbled loud enough that the two men would hear her.  
With fast and smooth movements she formed what would be her revenge – a snowball, similar tot he one Shayne had thrown at her but a lot bigger.  
„Courtney, is your nose okay? Just tell me, I-“,  
Shayne’s voice was soft and calm, but there was nervous edge to it.  
„Hey, uhm, Shayne, buddy, I think she-“, Damien interrupted him, but he in turn was interrupted by Courtney, when she finally stood and turned around quickly.  
„HA!“, she yelled, aimed and threw

\- and the snowball hit Shayne right in the face, just as his did in Courtney’s face before.  
„…is pranking you.“, Damien ended and put his hands on his sides, grinning.  
Shayne spluttered, melting snow dripping down from his chin and blinking fast.  
Courtney smirked at him. _Take this, Muscle Boy._  
„You really thought you broke my nose with a snowball? Rookie’s mistake.“, she said and put a lost strand of hair back behind her ear. 

„Wouwsa.“, Shayne replied and ran a hand over his face. „That’s cold.“  
„Yeah, she is.“, Damien snickered. Courtney nodded, and a warm pleasant feeling seized her.  
_This was good. This felt amazing._  
She was joking around with the boys and she was having fun, with _snow_ of all things.  
„Hey, you got, uhm, you got blood on your lip.“  
She startled, because Shayne was suddenly right in front of her, pointing vaguely at her face.  
„Huh?“  
„On your lip. Blood.“  
„Oh. Thanks.“  
The atmosphere shifted, but Shayne was grinning, and Damien came up behind him, looking at Courtney and pulling a face.  
„Whoops. Shayne. She oughta sue you, man.“  
Shayne rolled his eyes. „Right.“  
Courtney dabbed the blood away with one hand and grinned, amused again and trying her best to ignore the weird – but not uncomfortable – shift in atmosphere.  
„I’m gonna sue your butt, that’s for sure.“, she said, grin turning wider. „Until then – snowball fight for real?“  
„Yes!!“, Damien yelled, fist in the air.  
Shayne pursed his lips, looking from the other man to Courtney and back.  
„Oh, it’s on.“

The warm feeling washed over Courtney again, and she supressed a sigh.  
_This was good._

___  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
